


It's in the Way That You Use It

by thecrazyocelotfangirl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Caning, M/M, dubcon, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrazyocelotfangirl/pseuds/thecrazyocelotfangirl
Summary: "They were both on Shadow Moses! Ocelot stringing along Otacon as a way to have fun and release tension would be very, very nice. S and M elements please!  If you included caning, I would be very very eternally grateful."





	It's in the Way That You Use It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flaming Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flaming+Penguin).



> Merry Christmas, Flaming Penguin. Hope you enjoy!!

Ocelot walked down the hallway towards the main lab. Ever since Foxhound took control of Shadow Moses, the lead developer of Rex was to stay within the lab and work nonstop. Liquid usually checked in on the scientist, but something or other came up so Ocelot was sent over.

 

The security door slid open and Ocelot was greeted with a startled squeal from out of view. “I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I promise Rex is coming along as fast as I can manage!” Ocelot slowly made his way behind the cubicle dividers, spurs jingling all the while, until he saw the man in the back corner of the lab.

 

“You're not in trouble- for _now_. The boss was busy and sent me to make sure you're still working. You're Hal Emmerich, correct?”

 

Hal spun around in his chair and immediately let out a terrified whimper upon meeting Ocelot's gaze. “Y-you're the interrogator! They sent you here to torture me! Or-”

 

Ocelot had put his hands up, trying to appease Hal, who was violently shaking at the sight of him. “I'm  _not_ here to hurt you, and I have no intention of doing so, well, as long as you continue to do what you're told. To be frank, I've been  _quite_ bored lately and the little walk down to this part of the base was at least  _something_ different.”

 

“Oh...well, that's good then, I guess,” calm was beginning to slip into Hal's voice. “If that's all you need, I'd better get back to work. I don't think I really have anything here that'd entertain you, unless you happen to like what games I've got for that Playstation over there, or my anime DVDs.” He laughed nervously, hoping that would make Ocelot leave.

 

Ocelot shifted back as if to turn around, but hesitated. It was indeed true that there was nothing for him to do for the time being, and masturbation had been getting rather tiresome. He'd been craving a partner to knock around a bit, and this naive young thing would make an utterly perfect subject. He slowly walked up to Hal, noticing him stiffening up at the sound of approaching spurs, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man nearly jumped out of his skin and let out a squeak.

 

“W-what do you...don't hurt me!”

 

Ocelot gripped Hal's shoulder firmly, “You know, you've been at this for a  _long_ time now. What do you say to taking a break for a little while? I imagine you're having a  _lot_ of trouble focusing, what with keeping yourself up several night in a row. You  _deserve_ a bit of a breather.”

 

“I...really? You...are right, I am completely exhausted, I've only been sleeping a couple hours at night.”

 

A nasty grin spread across Ocelot's face. This was working wonderfully. “I do have a comfortable place for you to lie down for a while. You know, release  _all_ that stress you must be feeling.”

 

“Great, can you take me there? To be honest, I'm feeling like I could fall asleep right now.”

 

“Certainly,” Ocelot reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, causing Hal's eyes to widen in fear. “Sorry, but we just can't take any chances, should you try to escape. Let me put these on you or you're going _nowhere_.” Hal sheepishly raised his wrists to Ocelot, who closed the cuffs tightly around them. “There, I'll be taking you back to my room. You are to completely cooperate with me if you wish to make this as _pain-free_ as possible to you.” Ocelot smirked, “I cannot offer _any_ guarantees, though.” 

 

“Your room?!” Hal went white as a sheet. “This was all just you wanting to- to rape me or something!”

 

“Rape? No, no, you're very much _not_ my type. However, you can still be of great use in relieving my boredom. Come now, it's in your best interest to make this easy on yourself.” Ocelot produced a leather leash from a pocket, and clipped it to the chain of the handcuffs. “Follow me.”

 

With a slight jerk of the leash, Hal stumbled forward, and followed Ocelot dutifully out of the lab, out to the elevator. Much to Hal's dismay, they passed many guards along the way. Each and every one at least stared at the leash, if not whispering to a partner about the strange scene. His face was burning with shame by the time they made it to a part of the base where most of the military personnel had their quarters. Ocelot got close to one door, and it opened into his room. He shoved Hal in ahead of him, and locked the door. The younger man lost his balance and fell to the floor.

 

Hal's nose stung painfully, as he wasn't able to break his fall. He managed to roll onto his back as Ocelot turned on a small bedside light. The room stank of cigars, gunpowder, and fussy cologne, but was otherwise relatively plain. There was the bed, of course, various luggage, a table which seemed to be covered in gun maintenance tools, and a small TV with a large stack of VHS tapes and DVDs next to it. Suddenly, he was being picked up, and was immediately pulled onto the bed, with Ocelot much too close for comfort.

 

“So, Hal, you'll have to _earn_ that relaxation with me first. I _did_ say I was _bored_ , after all,” Ocelot drawled. He caressed the man's face with a gloved hand. “For a soft thing like you, I'll let you choose how you'll earn it. Like I said, I want to make this _easy_ on you.” Before Hal had time to react, he pulled a large trunk from underneath the bed. “Choose wisely, my friend, I won't change if you decide it's too painful.”

 

Ocelot opened the trunk and Hal nearly started to cry then and there. It was filled with an impressive array of sex toys and implements of pain, many of which Hal didn't even recognize. “I-I don't know! Just let me sleep first, please!” Immediately Ocelot sprang onto him like a wildcat and gripped his neck.

 

“We discussed this,” Ocelot snarled. “I get to have my fun first, then you sleep. Pick something now or I might just rethink not fucking you.” Grabbing Hal by the hair, he forced him to kneel in front of the trunk. “ _Don't_ make me wait!”

 

Hal's eyes flitted from one thing in the trunk to another. Inside were all sorts of restraints, gags, riding crops, and a large black box with “violet wand” written across it. He noticed what seemed to a very thin, light stick, its length taking up most of the trunk.

 

“I...I think that one looks the least, uh, painful.”

 

“So, you decided on the cane, hm?” Ocelot pulled it out, smiling wickedly. “That was a lovely gift the boss got me in Malaysia. Did you know that caning is still a common form of criminal punishment in much of Southeast Asia?”

 

“Well, um, that's nice and all. Makes sense, it looks too light to hurt too badly.”

 

Ocelot strutted around the room, brandishing the weapon. “Don't let its appearance fool you, it's  _exquisitely_ brutal when used by someone skilled, such as myself. It's got quite a lot more force behind it than you'd think. As they say, it ain't the wand, it's the  _magic_ in it. Now, let's get you in position.”

 

Hal was pulled in front of the foot of the bed, where Ocelot swiftly tied his cuffed wrists to the bars with rough rope. Suddenly, his pants and underwear were yanked down, completely exposing himself to the older man. The gravity of the situation hit Hal like a ton of bricks, and he tried unsuccessfully to hold back tears.

 

“ _Really_ now, I haven't even begun. Certainly you can take just five strokes? Promise I won't go _too_ hard on you.” Hal just continued to cry as he saw Ocelot raise the cane high.

 

“One.”

 

Before Hal could even register the sound of the cane whipping through the air, it came down hard on his bare ass, and he screamed at the sharp pain. Ocelot hesitated to make sure he had time to let the area burn before the second strike.

 

“Two.”

 

The next was even worse, as Ocelot was careful to let that strike just touch the previous area. Hal shook and sobbed, realizing there was still more to go.

 

“Three.”

 

A passing guard jumped at the sound of the scream coming from Ocelot's room. Most had learned to ignore such noises by now- it was best to not risk interrupting whatever he was doing in there.

 

“Four.”

 

Hal's ass already displayed bright red stripes, and Ocelot was growing hard imagining how all the bruising would look later. The younger man could barely muster any tears. “Nothing to say? I'm surprised you're taking it this well. Can you take  _one_ more?”

 

“Five.”

 

Ocelot put his full strength into the last stroke, the pain causing Hal to go face first into the foot of the bed. “Well, it seems you've finally earned your sleep. How did that all feel?” He was answered with muffled sobs. He grabbed Hal up and spanked him hard, eliciting a horrific scream.

 

“Answer me!”

 

“It....it burns so much...” Hal choked out.

 

“That's what you get for underestimating my skills. However, I've been quite entertained. You can sleep while I get myself off.”

 

Hal didn't care at that point. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and forget all this ever happened. His hands were untied, then immediately pulled to the front of the bed and fastened tight there.

 

“Still can't have you escaping on me. Take it, or I'll be keeping you up _all_ night.”

 

Finally lying down, Hal settled down into the mattress, so utterly exhausted that he slipped right off into sleep, even as Ocelot began stroking himself in full view of him...

 

 


End file.
